


Heatwave

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Heatwave

It was a blistering day in Inkopolis. It was rare for the utopia to receive heatwaves, but they were certainly bad when it happened. It was unfortunate that today was one of those days. Both the Plaza and the Square were pretty much deserted. Even the ever cheerful Blue Team was missing today, none of them could take the heat anymore than anyone else.

When he woke up to the heat even starting to overtake the multiple ACs in the room, he was glad he decided to spend the night with Emperor. He can only imagine how bad his own bedroom would get from the dazing heat, even if he had his AC running. Though, there was the downside of seeing Emperor upset with the heat. He had always preferred keeping everything cool, if not cold. It made it easier to keep his jacket on all hours of the day and Emp just seemed to enjoy the cold overall. Not that Gloves cared much. He was the type to wear t-shirts and shorts in Winter, only putting on anything more when it came to snow considering water could be dangerous.

Today though, even Emperor had to give in. His jacket was hung up in his room as the pair did what they could to ignore the heat, even setting up fans and such. It probably didn’t help that the yellow Inkling was a bit spacey when he went to check on Prince and kept leaving the door open. Though, it was better that the king reassured himself that Prince was just playing his games rather than dying of the heat. Gloves had always found a worried Emperor adorable. It was such a strange contrast to the cold, confident, almost evil looking front that the king usually put on.

The green pawn could only assume that without the attention of the public and with the heat, the regal Inkling wasn’t thinking. It’s not as if the green Inkling could blame him. He certainly wasn’t trying to put in the effort to think. It just made everything feel hotter when he did.

It didn’t take long for Gloves to prove that he wasn’t thinking. Emperor had left once more to check on Prince. When he came back, he had collapsed on the bed with an irritated sigh. The irritation made it’s way into his whine as well.

“Did it get hotter in here or is it just me Gloves…?”

“It’s hot in here BECAUSE of you Emp.”

“What?”

“What?”

Both of the Inklings stare each other down with a blush. It only worsens on the green one as a fierce glow starts to rise on his tentacles. It slowly dawned on him exactly what he let slip. Of course, it was too hot to hide anywhere either… Eventually the pawn’s trance just snaps as he looks away and hurriedly hides his face in his hands.

A slight chuckle can be heard off to the side of the flustered squid. If he had actually been listening, Gloves would have noticed that it was a flustered sort of chuckle instead of the confident one the noble Inkling usually had. Yet, he didn’t. He actually didn’t notice much at all until his hands were pulled away from his face.

Now that he couldn’t hide, the pawn shyly looked at his king. The sun colored Inkling seemed rather amused by this, though there was still yellow dusting his cheeks. Leaning in the king gently nuzzles his subject, seeming rather affectionate due to the lack of public attention. If the heat wasn’t already melting Gloves, this certainly was.

It didn’t take much for the green Inkling to give back in to the king’s whim. Moving a bit closer to make it easier for Emp, he returned the affection with light kisses scattered across the other’s face whenever he backed off for a moment. It was moments like these the two adored despite the fact they had never stated it out loud. Away from public view and their friends’ taunts, the could be as affectionate as they wanted, even if it seemed rather out of place for them.

With a content sigh from the regal Inkling, the two begin to settle back down, letting the lazy mood the heat brings wash back over them. It was unfortunate that it was too hot out or the two would likely be curled up. But, as it was right now, they couldn’t be too close together for long without suffering the heatwave’s wrath. It was a fact that mildly annoyed the both of them.

For now though, linked hands, occasional kisses and soft breaths ghosting over their skin when they were nuzzled by the other would have to suffice. Its not as if they could complain about a lack of affection. By this point they were far too addicted to each other to let the heat completely stop them. Even if they were suffering a bit more from the heat, it was well worth it.

A slight yawn escapes the pawn. The heat really was getting to him… Maybe he could just sleep it away. Then he could cuddle with Emperor after he woke up sometime… That wasn’t a bad idea actually…

Yawning once more and laying back, the green Inkling gently takes hold of his boyfriend’s hand again. Looking up at the curious noble, he just gives him a dazed smile. After a moment, a quiet, tired murmur falls from the boy’s lips, making the king smile.

“Goodnight Emperor… I love you…”

“I love you too. Sweet dreams Gloves~”


End file.
